Anytime
by Watashiwanokokoro
Summary: Push, the title is stupid...Anyways! this is the sequel to Angle. Summery: Kanda Yu died, Allen threw away all his emotions and lock his heart up, letting no one in. What if Kanda came back? Will Allen still love him? Will Kanda be able to unfreeze Allen's heart? huh...not likely but 50-50 chance... NEW CHAP! and a Allen rape scene!
1. Chapter 1

heya! this the sequel to _Angel?_, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_ Anytime _**

There is no more emotions in his eyes, not ever again, right after he confessed his love, his love died. Kanda died. Yu died. Allen's world came crushing down. Silent tears rolled down his red cheeks "Allen..." He heard Lenalee call, but ignored.

"Allen-kun...please, don't..." then she break down, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Y-Yu" Allen murmured. "Allen, Kanda is dead! Take the truth and live on!" Lavi yelled, "you can't stay like this forever! You have to fight! Live for Kanda!"

"...ed me..."

"huh?"

"He love me..."

"I know, I can tell"

"I loved him, so much"

"I know"

"Yu...BaKanda...aishiteru, tada, Kimi o Aishiteru"

"I know"

Allen turned and walked towards his room, and stayed there for the next and following week, Lavi and Lenalee is worried to death.

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee knock the never open door. "Allen-chan!" Lavi yelled, "want to come to the cafe with us? You haven't for 2 whole weeks!" To their surprise to door opened, but what greeted them is Hell. "What do you want?!" Allen croaked, "A-Allen-kun, want to eat with us?" Allen lifted an eyebrow, "Huh? Me? Che, hell no, now the hell away!" He shooed, Lenalee gasped in horror, Allen never cuss, where did the gentlemen go?

Lavi seemed surprised too, "Al man, YOU look like hell, c'mon! let's go!" "I said f*** no! which part of it did you not understand?! now piss off!" With that, he shut the door in Lavi's face. "what happened to him?!" Lenalee asked.

"That is Red" They both jumped at the voice of Link, then haven't seen him since the death of Kanda. "what do you mean?" Lavi asked. "Red is Allen, Red is the name of him before Mana had found him. His character and traits were horrible, cussing, fighting, killing. The Allen now is fake, like a mask. Red is his real character, guess he is tired of hold it up." Lavi and Lenalee is speech less, "that is the real Allen-kun?" "yeah" Link answered, "Speaking of which" Lavi piped in "where are you these 2 weeks?" "none of your business" came the harsh answer.

"aw man~! come on!" "..." Lavi sighed and left with Lenalee.

"Walker"

"F*** you"

"..."

"I'm sorry"

"And I don't F***ing give a single shit"

"I know you do"

"F*** off"

"no"

"Nanda yo omae-wa?"

"I'm Howard Li-"

"F*** YOU"

"fine" Link sighed as he left.

_** (/ﾟДﾟ)/ next day...**_

Lavi and Lenalee along with the rest of the order gasped at Allen, 1 because he finally come out of that darn room and 2...his once short white is now long, to his waist and 3...not such a surprise to Lavi and Lenalee anymore but...he acts like Kanda, only worse.

"A-Allen..." Lavi stammered. "What happened to your hair?" Lenalee finished. "I used Komui's potion" He answered. "Why?" Lavi asked, "None of your goddamn business " Allen replied as he walked to the order line, which had a very shocked Jerry standing there, "Medium sized Udon" Allen ordered, "S-sure, but, Allen-chan, is this_ enough?_" "Yes"

After Jerry finished, he handed the Udon to the waiting Allen, only to revive a grunt. Allen took his Udon and went to a empty table, he stare at the steaming noodles and picked up the chopsticks, he only ate half of the Udon, then rise up to give it back to Jerry. "I'm finished" He said as he left the Caff, leaving every single person shocked to the core.

As Allen walked downed the hall, he was greeted by a rather cheerful Komui, "A-l-l-e-n-k-u-n~" He danced the Allen, "you have a mission~!" "Tch" Komui's mood took a 180 swing "Allen-kun?what's the matter?" "Che, you were all so freaking annoying! Now give me the details!" That is when Komui noticed Allen's hair, he sighed. "Fine" Komui understands the pain, and so he will leave the painful boy alone, "Come with me to my office" Allen nodded.

* * *

"What the hell?" Allen cussed "A kid reported seeing a huge flower dancing, and you think it's innocence?!"

"You never know~"

"No"

"Huh~?"

"I am not going to do this idiotic mission"

"ah~...but you have to~"

"NO"

"I order you, as a exorcist"

"Che"

Allen turned and left, "Oh! and there will not be any finder to accompany you, we are short on finders, but I will sent one when we have some...Allen-kun~?"Allen have already left, Komui sighed.

* * *

At an unknown dark place, sapphire eyes snapped open...

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! cliff hanger!

Oh yeah! I was think in my dirty mind, should I make the 'flower' with tentacles(?) rape Allen? MOWHAHAHAAHAHH! \(-Д-)/

PLZ R&R!


	2. What the hell?

Heya! I decided to only make the "tentacles"...insult Allen...NONE OF YOU ANSWERED ME! I'M SO SADDDDDDDDDDD!

okay, don't mind that...

Let's start!

WARINING: There a rape scene here, if you dun like, then dun look, go head a skip to the next chap.

* * *

'What the hell is this place?!' He thought. 'Grrrrrrrrrr' He raised his hands to scratch his head, but his hand bumped on something hard. "The hell?" He patted the hard board, "What IS this crap?!" The surface seemed like wood, dark wood, the kind where Dark Order uses for...Funeral. He gasped, is he _dead?_ No, that's just NOT possible, he bit he's lip, _ouch_, it seems like he is very much alive...But how?

* * *

"I'm here" Allen whispered, "The target seems to be...asleep. I'll be quick a hopefully be back tomorrow" Allen quietly walked up the hill, wandering why the hell he is in the mess, a huge sunflower with tentacles? Really?

"Che" Allen tripped over a vine, "shit" he cursed, "I had woken it!" The huge vines grabbed Allen, throwing him off his balance, "Carp!" another vine carried him the the flower, suddenly, all the movements stopped, then the flower, blushed.

"REALLY?!" Allen yelled, "a flower fell in love with me, how interesting" Then the sunflower grabbed Allen around the waist, other ...tentacles like vines tugged at his clothes. 'It want to have sex with?!' Allen puked at the thought, 'great'

But before he got the chance to active his Crown Clown, his arm was grabbed by another vine, he can't active it, because innocence can't be used against innocence. "JUST GREAT!" He shouted "Fuck this world!"

The vines, now madly 'in love' started to grab Allen's butt, "Gah!" Allen screeched "NO!" Allen tried but failed to get away.

'Great, just great'

The flower slowly peeled away Allen's clothing, one by one, torturing Allen to no end. Finally, a slimy vine came out of nowhere traced Allen's back, from his neck to his spine, then his butt. "NO! PLEASE!" Allen cried, but that only excited to Sunflower more. The large and slimy vine slipped inside of Allen, squirming, inch by inch, the vine is getting deeper inside him. "AH!" Allen chocked on his saliva, which is dripping down his chin.

Another smaller vine slipped inside, too, which isn't helping because Allen's whole body is covered with tentacles. From head to toe, no one single place is spared, oh wait, expect his mouth. Annnnnd, now it's occupied too, a vine, which is very much slimy also, squeezed into Allen opened mouth. "MURRF!"

Allen want to laugh at the irony, heh, his lover died and now, here he is, getting raped by a freaking Sunflower, nice~..., no,...fan-fucking-tastic.

The vines in his ares started to thrust in and out, but he didn't feel any pleasure, only pain. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he felt liquid rolled down his thigh, his needn't to know that he's bleeding, it hurts, IT HURTS!

Allen screamed and everything went back.

* * *

He banned on the hard wood, shouting "HEY! ANYONE THERE!?" But, he got no answer. And so he reached down to grab his beloved sword, only to find that it's not there, "Shit" He cursed, "How do I get out, wait-" He smirked as he found a crack among one of the edges, "Ha!" With all his might, he kicked on it, the crack widened, "I'm a genius" He murmured, and kept kicking, until he-

* * *

_whack...**WHACK!** _"Did you hear something?" Lever asked. "Nope~" Komui sang, "I'm not asking you, Lenalee, did you?" He asked again, "Yeah, a whack" Lenalee answered.

"What is it?" Johnny asked, "Earth quick?" "Not likely" Lever said, "It came from the cemetery"

Lenalee paled, "Oh no! Let's check it out!"

"NOOOO! LENALEE-CHAN!" Komui screamed.

The phone ranged

* * *

His vision faded in and out, "...ker...! kay?...so...one!..." another voice came in, "I...ink...ake...ook!"

Allen opened his eyes "Walker-san! You're awake! Are you okay?!" It's Toma, one of the finders, along with another one Allen have never seen before, well, what did he care? He lost everything dear to him, what is he gonna lose now? Not that he cares about that, neither.

"..." Came the reply from Allen "..."

"Hello? Yes, we got him...Um" Toma went to another room, "No...not good, naked, un-huh, yes, ...raped." Allen could only pick up parts of the conversation. "WHAT?!...really?! Thank god! ...yes...will be pleased"


	3. Are youReal?

**Akkira Nala- Thanks! Hee hee! I'm a sadist, you know? **

**Kuro1Yuki1Aren1Walker**-I will!

**Kanda2314- I DID IT!**

**Thanks for all of the supports!**

* * *

**Are you real?!**

"Yo"

...

"Hey!"

...

"I'm going-"

"KANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'Hug'

"GET OFF ME!"

* * *

"ALLEN! welcome home! we have a HUUUUGE surprise for ya!" Komui danced. "..." Was the reply.

Allen was wrapped in a blanket that's too big for him, looking to skinny and pale, Allen collapsed on the ground.

"Allen!" Komui's mood took a 180 swing, "Are you okay?" "..." Allen got up again and walked to his room.

"What in the earth happened?!" Komui asked, "He...was raped..." Komui's eyes widened, "WHAT?! BY WHOM?!" "...A Sunflower...""You/re NOT serious, are you?"


End file.
